You Are So Perfect
by arrogantEccentricity
Summary: After a night of drinking, Ashley decides to tell Andy how he really feels.


I watch as Ashley downs what must be the ninth shot of vodka. God, he even looks attractive when he's getting bust-ass drunk. Yes, I know I shouldn't be falling for my best friend. But I can't help it. It's the way his brown eyes close, head tilts back, hair creating a silky black curtain down his leather jacket, and mind becomes more and more clouded. And believe me, his is plenty clouded. An expression of confusion and relaxation has settled on his face. With a shake of his head, he slams the shot glass down on the counter and calls the bartender over.

"Yeah hi," Ashley begins, his voice still clear even after all the alcohol intake, "I'll have a bottle of Jack, three more shots, and a Sex on the Beach for my friend here." I roll my eyes yet die on the inside. I'm more than used to his suggestive banter, so this isn't exactly new, what with us being bandmates, but this whole Sex on the Beach thing is a little unsettling. He gives me a roguish grin, which gives me the suspicion that he's thinking about something. The thought is forgotten when the bartender brings over the drinks. Ashley slides the cocktail over with a wink before finishing off his shots in record time. Sipping my drink carefully, I sneak a sideways glance at my stunning raven-haired companion.

Jesus Christ he's out of it. I mean, he's lit up like a Christmas tree. His pretty eyes glazed over, he's absentmindedly playing with the star necklace around his neck, and he's singing an old Motley Crue song. Knowing him, it's probably 'Sex' or something. I guess I wasn't doing a good job of being discreet while looking at him, because he slowly stops singing and stares at me intently.

"…what?" Ashley laughs.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're drunk off your ass and it's distracting." I say, focusing my attention on the wall. He's still looking at me. Suddenly he giggles like a schoolgirl, flips his hair and smiles shyly.

"You're really purdy, Andy, you know that? I mean it." Purdy. How original. But cute nonetheless, if not a little scary. Could he possibly feel the same way I do? I feel myself blush and see him blushing too. We're both quiet for a moment, until he hiccups. It's the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard, and I start laughing, which makes him laugh. Ashley sighs and giggles again (that's a little creepy though). He waves the bartender over one more time. The guy looks a little incredulous, like he's thinking_, How the Hell are you still conscious?_

"Helloooo…" Ashley slurs, "Could you be a dear and bring over a bottle of Tequila please?" This is getting ridiculous. I always knew Ash was a drinker, but I never thought it'd be this bad. I guess this is why we call him Smashley.

"Holy fuck man, enough alcohol?" I ask, half-joking. He smiles, staring at the 12 shot glasses and empty Jack bottle.

"I think I should be good after this round." His laugh is so adorable I could just…

"Ah…here you go sir." The bartender has returned with the Tequila.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Ashley replies with a wink and sexy half-grin. This makes me slightly jealous. The poor guy appears flustered for a second before composing himself, nodding, and dashing away.

"Sweetheart? You called a guy…" I start. Ashley cuts me off with a raise of his hand.

"Yeah, I like to…experiment, ok? Now shut up about it." Experiment. Oh my God he is unbelievable. He's already had a quarter of Tequila. This shocks me. How can one guy have so much alcohol in one sitting? I mean, I drink, but it's nowhere near his level. He catches me staring with a slightly horrified expression and tilts the bottle towards me, raising his eyebrows as if asking, "Wanna get drunk as me?"

"Know what? I'm good." He nods and in about 10 seconds he's done with that too. Enough of this.

"Alright Ash, let's get you home. I don't feel like carrying your drunk ass to the car if you pass out." I declare, getting up from the bar stool and dusting my black skinny jeans off. His face changes drastically. Somehow he manages to put on the most heartbreaking sad puppy face. Big eyes glinting, perfect lips forming a little pout, head cocked to the side. And I'm not buying it.

"No, Ashley." I say, crossing my arms. He lets out a moan of annoyance, which I find mind-blowingly sexy. Ashley gets up but nearly falls, so I have to hold him up. We begin making our way out of the bar, or try to, since this fucker isn't co-operating at all. He can barely walk, he's laughing, and making stupid comments. All the while his hand is dangerously close to my ass. _Don't think about it, Andy._

"You're sexy when you're like this." He slurs as we get to the parking lot._ Whoa, what? _When we reach the car I shove him in the passenger seat, causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. I get in the driver's side and he's still laughing and squirming.

"Ashley, stop that!" I shout, exasperated by his antics. He looks at me and blinks innocently, giving me his cutest smile possible. Sighing loudly and giving him a death glare, I begin driving. And he's still commenting.

"You're also hot when you're driving. And when your hair is messy," He reaches over and plays with my hair for a second before I wave his hand away, "Your ass looks good in those jeans. You could be a stripper. You _should_ be a stripper. For me." Me. Andy Biersack. A male stripper. At this I shoot him a look that says "_One more comment and I'll cut your dick off." _This shuts him right up. For a moment.

"I'm horny." Ashley says thoughtfully, placing his hand on my leg. _Oh GOD_.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO. You are drunk and have no idea what you're saying. Now get your fucking hand off me." I attempt to shake him off, but I'm driving and I can't really do jack shit except drive, so I'm powerless.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Trust me, you'll like it. A lot." Ashley purrs, slowly stroking my leg. _Oh my fucking God no._

"Listen man, I'm going to tell you this as nicely as possible." I try to keep my voice strong (despite of the awkward boner I'm developing), "NO." Ashley throws his hands up in defeat.

"But whyyyyyyy?" He whines, jumping up and down on the seat, "I'm hot, I'm good at it, you've known me for years, so it's not like I'm a random stranger who comes up to you and asks if you want to bang him, so what's the problem?" _What's the problem?_

"The problem is that one, we're best friends; two, we're guys. We're not dating, we're guys, and having random drunk sex would just be…wrong!" I exclaim. He goes quiet, like he's thinking of a comeback. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he lets out the weakest excuse ever.

"But…but random drunk sex is the best!" Are you fucking kidding me?

"Ashley!"

"Andy!"

"Shut up."

"But…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

…

"Please? Just one time?"

"NO. NOW SHUT. THE FUCK. UP." And that's the end of that. The rest of the drive home is silent, with the exception of Ashley begging me a few more times and me telling him to shut up. I decide that, even though he's a horny bastard, he should stay at my place for the night. Pulling up in the driveway I get out and open the passenger door. Ashley literally falls out and lands on the pavement, moaning in protest.

"Fuck…" He groans, holding his side.

"Get up, fool." I pull him up by the jacket collar and haul him in the house. Once inside I sit him down on the couch.

"Ok Ash, I'm going to get changed now. Don't you dare move from this spot. Understood?" As I'm saying this a smirk is growing on his face.

"Yes sir." He responds sexily. Rolling my eyes I turn and walk up the stairs and into my room, feeling his on me. I close the door and try to undress. I don't even have time to take anything off before I'm turned around and slammed up against the wall. Ashley stares into my eyes for a moment before crashing his lips on mine rather forcefully. I taste mint and like, 4 types of alcohol. _This is so fucking wrong. Or…is it?_

I push him off. He's absolutely beaming as he flips his hair and straightens his jacket.

"What the fuck was that, Ashley?!" I yell louder than usual. He shrugs.

"I don't know, I just felt like kissing you." His tone is so casual and nonchalant it irritates me. I walk towards him and shake him by the shoulders, making him laugh lightly. _Why the Hell is he laughing? Does he have any idea how sexually confused I am?_

"I'm being serious Ashley. Why would you do that?" My voice has gone quieter, but there's still a ton of anger in it. He sighs.

"Because I _love_ you, Andy. Ever since that moment we met." It's clear he's telling the truth, and I feel like passing out. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I try to make sense of what just happened.

"But what about all those girls you bring on the bus?" In ask, sitting down on the bed.

"They mean nothing. It was just a cover. I was going to tell you a while ago, but then you started dating Juliet so I thought that I'd blown it. And then you guys broke up and I thought maybe I could have a chance. I guess I was wrong. Sorry I kissed you; I hope we can still be friends?" His eyes are staring down at the floor; he's fidgeting, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

It's getting really awkward now. He's blushing furiously, I'm barely breathing, and it's just weird. Time to do something about this.

"Hey Ash…"

"Yeah?"

"Sit with me." I pat the spot next to me, and he sits down. I can feel him tensing up, so in an attempt to calm him down, I place my hand gently on the back of his head, stroking his hair softly.

"Now you listen to me," I say quietly, "Don't apologize for anything. Truth is I've always loved you too. I've just been too stupid and insecure to tell you. I'm so glad you did what you did." As I finish saying this, he smiles cutely.

"Seriously? I never thought that you'd like me back. I mean, look at me, I'm always like 'Oh, I'm so hot, I'm so this, I'm so that', but come on…that's all lies to build up my confidence." His smile fades, and tears start forming in his eyes. This is unacceptable.

"You're beautiful, Ashley. Don't you ever knock yourself down like that. I love everything about you. I can't stand seeing you sad, please stop. Come here." And with that, I pull him closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He giggles after breaking the kiss, hugging me and burying his face in my chest. What a cute omfg.

"You are so perfect." I laugh, causing him to squirm a little bit. He shows his face again and bats his eyelashes at me.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing…" His voice trails off, unsure of what to say. I take about 0.2 seconds to make an important and life-changing decision.

"Boyfriend." I smile as he sits up and gives me a look of pure and utter surprise. Taking his hand, I inhale deeply, closing my eyes.

"Ashley Purdy," I begin. My voice is so shaky it's embarrassing, "Would you do me the honor of becoming…Mr. Ashley Biersack?" He goes absolutely still, looking at me as if I had three heads. Then he proceeds to take one of my pillows, shove it in his face, and scream his fucking head off. When he's done his little show, he literally leaps on me and begins crying.

"Andy," He manages to choke out, "I can't…believe…this is happening…I…yes! Yeah, yes, I want to marry you!" He's laughing at this point, tears still streaming down his face.

"Really?! You…you do?" I stutter horribly. He nods, the excitement clear. This whole thing makes me start to laugh as well, and pretty soon we're just laughing and hugging.

"Andy I love you so much. Like, you have no idea." Ashley sighs after we calm down.

"And I love you, Ash. I love you more than I could ever scream. Now let's get some sleep; between all the alcohol and emotions I don't even know anymore."


End file.
